


Catch a Tiger by the Tail

by jenovasilver



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aphrodisiacs, At least to me, Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Come Marking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, Facials, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Molestation, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Not Beta Read, Partial Mind Control, Past Sefikura, Poor Cloud Strife, Poor Leslie, Puppet Cloud Strife, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, not in the good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: Corneo has a problem that only Cloud can cure and its a good thing Leslie is a handyman with very few regrets....sorta.
Relationships: Don Corneo/Cloud Strife, Leslie Kyle/Cloud Strife, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 14
Kudos: 106





	Catch a Tiger by the Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes its good to do bad things. 
> 
> Follow me on @jenosontwit

A busty blonde ran out of Corneo’s bedroom sobbing, tears streaking down her cheeks as she bounced down the stairs completely nude and in a hurry. On the top 10 strangest things Leslie has seen, this would rank at a 12? Frankly he’s never really SEEN people leave Corneo’s room after their sessions together, at least, not by choice or in the same state they were in when they arrived. But this has become somewhat of a daily occurrence. Yesterday, a blond man was _thrown_ out battered and bruised and the day before that, it was twin blonde women.

The common feature was that they were ALL blondes. Leslie would know, he’s been escorting them left and right to the Don. No one knew what was going on…

“LESLIE! GET IN HERE!” The Don screeched and Leslie obeyed, adjusting his hat and ignoring the overwhelming scent of Wutai Tiger Musk that the Con decided he needed to bathe in. It’s supposed to invigorate the virility in men but all it did was make Leslie want to puke. “THIS ISN’T WORKING! NOT WORKING!” The portly gross man angrily stomped around his tacky room, he only had a robe on and by now, Leslie should be used to the sight but he never is. He waited for his boss to acknowledge him quietly, hoping not to talk or he’d tasted the musk. “ITS NOT ENOUGH! 14,000 GIL FOR NOTHING!”

“Shall I look for more candidates boss?” Leslie forced and Corneo glared at him.

“WHAT’S THE USE! I CAN’T GET HARD! LOOK AT ME!” And Corneo outstretched his arms, bare belly, hairy legs, faded tattoos and frighteningly endowed but limp dick swaying in the exposed air. “THREE WEEKS I’VE BEEN LIKE THIS. ALL BECAUSE OF HIM. HIM!!”

“Of… _him_?”

“YOU _KNOW_ WHO! THAT SPIKY HAIRED PLUMP LIPPED BASTARD!” Corneo spat out before turning on his monitor to a recording in his arena, Cloud Strife was the reigning champion but he hasn’t been back in weeks. That made sense, he saved his friend, killed the Don’s ‘pet’ and was probably involved with Terrorist activities. But his absence was felt, Cloud LITERALLY had a fan club in the Coliseum AND in the Honey Bee Manor. It was amazing, how one man could be so…interesting. “CLOUD STRIFE! GRRRR!”

“Ah, yeah…but I.”

“I’ve only been able to *ahem* relieve my manly urges to THAT face! DO YOU KNOW HOW INSULTING THAT IS?!” Leslie didn’t, he didn’t _want_ to think it but he gave his boss a curt nod, “Grrrrr! That…that…terrible minx ruined all my plans! And now! He’s RUINED my mojo!” Leslie was drawing a blank, Corneo has met with defeat before…Shinra runs Wall Market through the Don, he’s a puppet for the most part. But Cloud REALLY got to him somehow, “I WANT HIM HERE! HE NEEDS TO PAY! LITTLE TEASES LIKE THAT DON’T GET TO MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!”

“I…see, huh Cloud isn’t an easy person to get a hold of and he won’t come here willingly.” And the Don sneered, happily running to his night stand and pulled out a gun. “Don, I don’t think a gun will-“

“Oh hohoho, this is no ordinary gun! It’s a SPECIAL gun! It's modified for Materia usage and only fires a powerful Sleep magic! See!” Leslie looked and sure enough it was a maxed out Binding Materia. “But it will drain you with use, one shot is all it takes..heehee, knocks a target out for a FULL 8 hours! Used to use it in my early days…ahhh, the alleyways of Sector 4. Hmm.” Don got lost in his twisted memories and handed the gun to Leslie with a small case with four tranquilizer bullets. “In case that doesn’t work! These will do the same, less cost to you.” Leslie looked at the weapons with mixed hesitation and disgust, he’s done dirty work for Corneo before and this was no different.

“You got it boss…” Leslie complied and slipped weapons behind his back, “Gotta a clue where to look?”

“I got reports that pet is in Sector 5 Slums…get him and bring him to me unharmed. I’ll do the harming heehee, WHOO YEAH! THE TIGER IS GOING TO GET HIS MOJO BACK! GET OUTTA OF HERE!”

Leslie left the room in a turbulent fog, he liked Cloud and his friends…the only people beside Shinra to get under the Don’s skin. But a job is a job and he had his own goals. Can’t let anything get in his way.

**A job’s a job.**

******

Now it was foolish to approach Cloud alone, Leslie seen him in the Coliseum and even WITH the special gun. He believed his chances of success were greatly improved if he had some lackeys with him. So Leslie took two with him and made arrangement with Bill to have a Chocobo transport on standby, they needed to be quick with this.

Cloud was with his friend Tifa and a VERY LARGE man with a gun arm, considering what Cloud and Tifa are capable of, no doubt the larger man wasn’t going to be easy to take down either.

_But that’s what Lackeys are for._

He gave the spell gun to one Lackey and two tranqs to his partner while he had the last two rounds. The Collapsed Highway was notoriously dangerous with bandits and monsters and it appeared that the three targets were discussing something? Perhaps planning on another terrorist attack? It didn’t matter, Leslie sent the Lackeys to key points and prepared for the attack.

“We should have all that we need now right? Let’s head back to talk to Elmyra.” Tifa wheezed and stretched, “I don’t want to leave Aerith there any longer.”

“I’d say we just go bust some Shinra heads and spring her out!” Barret gruffs and adjusts his gun, “We don’t have to get permission for that!” Cloud nodded but paused.

“No, we do…we can’t risk getting Aerith hurt.”

“Cloud’s right Barret, I hate this but Elmyra is probably thinking the same thing. Let’s head back.” The beautiful woman smiled and placed her hand on Barret’s massive forearm, watching his agitation melt away.

“Alright, I know when I’m outnumbered, let’s go!” A blast of energy hit the AVALANCHE leader knocking him to the crumbled street. He was out cold! Cloud and Tifa ran to him but only Cloud went immediately on alert, scanning the area and reached for his Buster Sword.

“Barret?! Oh! Thank goodness, he’s asleep…”

“Tifa, can you get Barret to safety? I’ll cover you!” Tifa nodded and dragged Barret by his arm as Cloud spotted a Corneo lackey as he flopped to the street, “YOU!”

“YOU IDIOT! YOU HIT THE **WRONG** GUY!”

“I’m sorry broooo…ughhh…”

“Oh!?! Oh no!! G-get up bro!” His partner struggled to help him to his feet but it was no use and Cloud came storming over, “GET BACK!” He shot the bullets and they bounced right off the massive blade, “AHHH! WAIT WAIT BRO LEMME EXPLAIN!?!” A shot fired pass Tifa and hit Cloud in his shoulder, he wobbled and swapped the needle out before he fell to his knees. “PHEW!” Tifa gasped and stood up with clenched fists, “OH SHIT! LESLIE HELP!”

“LESLIE!?” Tifa turned around to see Leslie behind her, she didn’t have time to dodge when the tranq hit her in the stomach. Leslie quickly caught her before she even touched the dirt, he felt AWFUL.

“HELL YES BRO WE DID IT!” The remaining Lackey cheered on and walked over to Cloud on the street, Leslie admitted this was a successful ‘hunt’. The Chocobo Wagon arrived prompt as ever and was ready to place Cloud inside.

“Wait, take these two to the Sector 5 Slum.” And the driver shrugged, loading Barret in and Leslie gently placed Tifa beside him. He wasn’t going to leave them here, he couldn’t.

“W-what about us bro?” Leslie didn’t answer him, he just scooped up Cloud and his sword and heads back to Wall Market. “W-wait up!”

_What would **she** think of me doing this..?_

******

Cloud smelled good, Leslie didn’t really notice it but then again he hadn’t had a lot of close content with the champion but carrying him back, there was this…Mako mixed with something like flowers. Even with the sweat and dirt, Cloud’s scent stood out. That or Leslie was slowly going insane remembering why he has Cloud over his shoulders as he made it back to the Don’s mansion.

It didn’t take long for Corneo to burst out of his office in morbid glee.

“YES! YES! YES! WELL DONE LESLIE WELL DONE!” The Don crowed and clapped his hands as he practically ran downstairs to Leslie, barely looking at him as he grabbed Cloud’s unconscious face. His expression with borderline euphoric now and it was clear he had a RAGING erection. “LOOK AT THIS! HEY HEY! THE TIGER IS READ-Y TO ROAR BABY! HA!” Corneo’s lackeys clapped happily for their boss, “Get him upstairs, everything is all ready for him.” Leslie handed Cloud to another lackey and watched as he disappeared up into the Don’s inner sanctum. “Tired huh? My little Cloud gave you a work-out?”

“Heh, n-no but he’s not light..” Leslie cracked his back and rotated his shoulder, he still had the Buster Sword in his hand, “And this?” Corneo looked at the weapon and scoffed.

“He won’t be needed that scrap metal anymore, put it in the basement with the others.” The Don waved his hand and did a little shimmy looking down at his tented front, “Oh boy, tonight is going to be a _busy_ one! Fellas! Have the night off! On me! Gotta break in my bride in peace!” The whole room erupted in cheers, Leslie was thankful at least…he wouldn’t have to hear what would happen to Cloud. “'Cept you Leslie.”

“Wh-what?”

“I need you up there with me, heheh…Mrs. Corneo will put up a fight and I need you there to keep him docile for me. So as soon as you’re done with that trash, come up and maybe I’ll let you have fun too eh?” The slobbering Don smacked Leslie on his ass and combed back his lone blonde curl, walking up the stairs and leaving Leslie stranded. “Hang on baby, daddy’s coming hehehe…WOOHAH!”

In the basement, Leslie placed the Buster Sword in the corner, it was hefty but crafted well…how many fiends were cut down by this thing? Were Cloud and his friends trying to rescue someone? He didn’t see the girl in pink…maybe she was in danger. Leslie may have interfered with that mission.

He couldn’t think about it anymore. What’s done is done, Cloud is the Don’s now. There was no reason for him to worry about his decisions anymore. Leslie adjusted his cap and left the basement to the Don’s floor, the whole mansion was empty, not a soul inside save them.

Leslie took one last deep breath before the plunge and walked inside.

  


Cloud was laid on the Don’s bed, his gloves, shoulder guard and boots off…he looked almost peaceful, almost like he was a sleeping beauty. Corneo walked on his hands and knees like some excited beast, the noxious smell of the Wutai Tiger Musk was intense with now the added aroma of some incense that made Leslie feel…warmer.

“Oh hohohoho look at you pretty boy, yeah, yeah, look at you, my sweetie, you teasing minx.” Corneo panted and gyrated his bouncing hard crotch over Cloud’s still body. It took him a moment to register that Leslie was in the room, “There you are! I didn’t want to chain him up…that’s later heh, get the cuffs over there.” And Leslie obeyed, the heat growing in his chest spreading downward and he coughed. “Ohhhh you feel it huh? That’s the Lovely Malboro Kiss incense, does it excite you?”

“Y-yes Boss.” And the Don laughed as he cuffed Cloud’s wrists but not before giving them a quick lick and rub. “B-boss..I don’t think..you need me here for-“

“What?” Leslie quickly stopped in mid sentence, “Listen kid, y’know I like you…remind me when I was younger, I plan on bringing you in deeper to my operations. My..heir as it were heh. I expect you to have the same fucking vigor I got in truck loads, so unless you WANT to be demoted. You’ll be good for me.” The sinister drop in tone in Corneo’s voice made Leslie pause and he nodded. “Good boy, now for you. Let’s get a peek..”

Corneo pulled up Cloud’s shirt exposing his chest and faint scar on his torso, the expression on the Don’s face was twisted in lust, Leslie wasn’t really sure what he was getting off too-Cloud’s beauty or the power over him. He massaged his thick wide hands and fingers on Cloud’s skin, feeling him up and rubbed over his nipples, playing with one and sucking on the other.

“Ahnn..” Both Leslie and Corneo caught it, that soft breathy sigh…and Leslie hated the reaction’s effect on his body. He was getting stiff.

“Ohhhhhhh Madam M was right. You DO have cute moans hahahahaha! YAH HOOO, I’m going to make you moan all night long!” The gross slob looked at Leslie as he tried to look anywhere else but he couldn’t hide it. “Got you too huh? See! He’s a TEASE Leslie! This is what he deserves, you should be THANKING me for this. **Say it.** ”

“T-thank you Boss.”

“You’re welcome and be grateful from here on out!” Cloud moaned again and the Don refocused on him, “Let’s keep going hmmm?” Corneo flicked Cloud’s nipples and sucked, the more he sucked the more Cloud panted and fidgeted, the tranquilizer was strong enough to keep him under but not enough for him not to have a reaction. It was getting so hot inside this room, Leslie removed his jacket and wiped the sweat off his forehead…watching helplessly as the Don danced his meaty hands down pass Cloud’s navel and fumbled the fastening to slip between his thighs. “Don’t worry baby…the Tiger is going get you all wet for me.” Corneo gripped Cloud’s swelling dick and Cloud jolted up, his body flushed red and dripping with sweat. “Oh you’re so pretty, teasing me like this, causing me trouble…that’s what you are huh, Mr. Trouble.” Leslie bit his lip, Gaea! Cloud was gorgeous! The way his body moved and writhed in Corneo’s hold, he looked so strong, so powerful awake but like this? It was doing something dark to Leslie…he didn’t like it, he didn’t want it but he DID.

“S-Sephiroth…ahhn!” Cloud shouted as he came in Corneo’s hand

A truck could’ve drove through the room and it wouldn’t have been anywhere near as loud as the silence currently. The Don’s loud, obnoxious laugh broke the quiet and brought everyone to earth.

“OF COURSE. HAHAHAHAHA!” Cloud moaned and twisted almost as if he was stirring but Corneo was confident in the drugs potency. “Sephiroth, the Legendary War Hero…ehh oh he was something else huh, must’ve plucked you too Ex-SOLDIER? Never had the chance myself but then again, I’ve heard the stories. Quite the prowess.” Corneo lifted up his messy hand and slipped his thumb into Cloud’s mouth, “So soft and full, like your taste? Heh…I wanna know what other little secrets you got in there.” He dragged his fingers out and unzipped his pants, “Too bad that pretty mouth will be too full to here them now? HAHAHAHA!” Leslie wanted to wretch, he tried to rub his thighs to stop him from getting hard but it was pointless. He was thankful at least that he couldn’t see Corneo’s dick in Cloud’s mouth, just the sounds and motions of his portly body was enough.

Corneo gripped Cloud’s head and slipped his dick inside, using his own strength to ram hard and fast into the unconscious man’s mouth. He could feel Cloud jolt and gagging as he hit the back of his throat repeatedly, he pulled out to wipe the slow bubbling load of cum from his head on Cloud’s lips and nose, teasing on his red lips before shoving himself back inside and deeper until he felt the first quakes of his orgasm ripple through. Shooting fat globs of his load down his throat, Cloud was choking and Corneo quickly tickled underneath his jaw to make him swallow.

“Ohhhh yes, OHHHH YESSS, THAT’S 3 WEEKS OF PENT UP MILK FEEDING YOU BABY! YES! AHHHHHH…” The Don wheezed, his clothes soaked in his sweat and exertion as he pushed his length further down Cloud’s throat till his stomach practically pushed in the blonde’s nose. “Breathe me in minx, that’s a REAL man’s musk, all for you…hrnn!” The Don’s pulled back on Cloud’s scalp until he felt himself drained and lazily spilled his spent milk out his mouth. It…was a lot and he showed Cloud’s completely messy flushed face to Leslie.

It should’ve revolted him.

It _should’ve_ made something inside Leslie gag.

This proud Ex-SOLDIER…his mouth was violently violated, dripping with the Don’s rancid semen, his shallow breathing making the pallid flow ooze out with small bubbles dripping down…he looked so…so…

_Good._

Leslie was turned on.

**And the Don knew that.**

“Get the lube…time to pop this sweet little juicy cherry.” And Leslie obeyed, instinctively he handed Corneo the cherry lube and that made him smile, he was closer to Cloud now, to his limp, sleeping form, his messy face and hair coated in sperm. Still, he looked beautiful to Leslie. “Hold him will ya?” Leslie complied, now he was the closest he’s been since bringing him here.

“S-sephi-roth…” Cloud’s voice was raw and broken, strained from the abuse by Corneo. How close was he to Sephiroth? Leslie wondered, then suddenly the Don broke the tranquility by roughly tugging down Cloud’s pants and squeezing the cherry lube on his lower back. Leslie held him up, there was a faint flicker of movement underneath his eyelids. “S-sephir-“ Corneo reached around and grabbed Cloud’s head, slipping his fingers inside his mouth and two inside his ass. Cloud’s body jolted and spasmed from the entries, his tongue lolled out as he felt the fingers deep inside him, thick and pushing in, spreading him open with a third one. “AHNNn *gasp*”

“Oh you pretty little thing, pretty bitch! You ruin my life for 3 weeks and now I’m going to ruin you all night long. All night!” Corneo growled in Cloud’s ear, Leslie just looked on in quiet revulsion and pity. This was his fault. “Hehahhh you’re gonna break my fingers off! YES! Nothing better then virgin ass! Leslie, hold him steady!”

“Y-yes boss.” Cloud wasn’t moving, Corneo pulled him back and on his thighs…pushing his cock inside.

“THE TIGER OF WALL MARKET IS BACK! HAHA!” Cloud was forced up and down, never has Leslie seen the Don this…vigorous before, it was rough and brutal and gross man’s jowls jiggled from laughing in pleasure. He threw Cloud on the bed and put all his weight on him, crushing Cloud into the bed with his hairy girth, he looked monstrous compared to Cloud. Squeezing his ass with his hand and ramming his dick deeper in, pulling out and slapping his fat belly against Cloud. The smell of sweat and semen mixing in with the cherry lube and Tiger musk. Everything was colliding at once. The restraint Leslie had was gone, he was going to vomit and the Don looked at him disappointed. “Go outside and puke! That’s not my thing! Sheesh!” Leslie practically ran out, leaving Cloud and the sounds of his violation ringing in his ears.

Leslie puked up in the bathroom, his erection long gone and his heart was aching…how could he have done this? How could he have let this happen to Cloud? True, they weren’t friends, hell they weren’t even acquaintances…and he’s done worse. How many women and men he watched get done this same treatment?

_And Merle…was this…done to her?_

He needed to do something, he HAD to make this right…somehow.

Leslie washed his face and walked out of the bathroom, he could hear the loud panting and crowing of Corneo fucking Cloud and thought of something. The security room is in the basement with a control system that's in charge of the cameras, no one was here, good. Quickly Leslie entered the room and erased the recordings from today before shutting the cameras off, grabbing the Buster Sword then he took the remaining tranquilizer cartridge out and clutched it in his hand. He couldn’t kill Corneo, not until he learned what happened with Merle…but he needed to get Cloud out of here. He returned up to the Don’s room with the flabby criminal still pumping away.

“Oh…*huff* y-you’re *huff* back…g-good. Ahhhn, c-can’t tell you how tight this little ass is but *phew* heh, it is TIGHT.”

“Glad to hear it Boss.” Leslie walked over, looking at Cloud still mercifully sleep but on his back with his legs over the Don’s shoulders, he was coated in sweat and sperm, bruises from fingerprints on his waist. It was now or never, “Oh shit Boss! There’s a mosquito!”

“Eh! WHAT!?!” Corneo flailed his hands around, annoyed at the imaginary insect, “Get it will ya! I’m busy!”

“Yes sir!” Leslie adjusted his cap and armed the needle concealed in his hand, “Shit! Boss! It’s on your back don’t move an inch!”

“AH! G-get it off me!!” Leslie swaped Corneo’s sweaty back and pricked the needle in.

“Y-you fool---uwwahhh..”

“Boss! Oh no!” Leslie watched as the Don fell asleep on Cloud, he waited for a second before removing off, getting his clothes and gear and picked Cloud up into his arms under a bedsheet. Leslie knew didn’t have a lot of time and made his way out of the manor. Once he was in safe distance, he’d make a call to Kotch…had to think of something…he was literally doing this on the fly.

_It wasn’t much…but at least it was over._

  


Jules thankfully gave him a safe space to crash with Cloud, he tended to any injuries while Leslie went back to the manor for a cover. He called Corneo’s men explaining that Cloud’s friends came and rescued him but knocked the Don out. He was in hot pursuit of them. One thing was for sure, the lackeys were blessedly idiots. Once he was clear enough, Leslie returned back to Jules’ gym and to Cloud who was soaking in a tub.

For a while he sat at the edge of the tub, looking at Cloud soaking…it was almost like what happened hours of go didn’t exist but Leslie knew that wasn’t the truth.

This was his fault, ALL of this was his fault.

“S-sephiroth..” Cloud mumbled again and Leslie brushed back his hair, Cloud was older than him and yet he looked no older than he was. “Please…don’t…leave me.”

“Hey..I’m not…Sephiroth.”

“Not….Sephiroth..?” Leslie leaned down wanting to apologize but he didn’t know what to say, “I’m..”

Cloud slowly opened his eyes, they seemed glossed over, glowing dimly in the fog of the heated bath. Leslie wasn’t sure if Cloud was really awake. “Cloud…hey.”

“P-please…to-touch..me..” Leslie felt his heart stop, this wasn’t normal..was it the tranquilizers affecting him, maybe the Mako inside Cloud didn’t mix well but the man looked so haunting. “Please..touch me.”

Leslie remained still as Cloud rose from the tub, his hand reaching up to touch his face, the red marks sore from the friction of the cuffs and those eyes…so soft, vulnerable.

He did this to Cloud.

He had to help him.

Leslie bent down into the tub, his hand on Cloud’s cheek tenderly..feeling his warmth and the trembling of his breath on his skin. He lifted Cloud’s chin up, removed his cap and slotted his lips against his. Cloud groaned softly, breathing in Leslie’s breath and tasting his kiss needy…Leslie thought that he would taste the remnants of Corneo’s filth but it was nothing but sweetness.

A lovers kiss...  


Slowly Leslie eased into the tub, tearing off his clothes to give himself to Cloud, even in this messed haze of trauma and drugs, of guilt, of his sin. This wasn’t want Cloud really needed or even what Leslie needed and yet, this was the only thing he could think of. Sephiroth was an important part of Cloud’s soul, of his heart and Leslie WASN’T Sephiroth.

Perhaps that would be his punishment, Cloud wasn’t feeling Leslie’s mouth on his neck, his kisses of apologies and his hands touching over parts of his body as if he was erasing Corneo’s presence. Leslie slipped in between Cloud’s thighs and pushed his fingers in, he was going to make this right…clean Cloud inside and out somehow. His moans filled Leslie’s ears, soft and kind, thankful almost happy. In his mind, this was a dream…this was Sephiroth.

And Leslie would have to live with that. He’s lived with other terrible things, this, he supposed would be no different.

  


The next day Tifa and Barret came into Jules’ Gym looking like they were going to raise every level of hell with them and thankfully Jules was able to calm the AVALANCHE members down as Cloud walked out to greet them. Leslie was nowhere in sight, probably for good reason.

“Cloud! We looked everywhere for you! Oh my God are you okay?!”

“Yeah? I’m fine…are you two okay?”

“The hell we are! Where is that skinny white-haired bastard!” Barret shouted angrily and Tifa held him back, “Who the hell does he think he is pulling that shit!?”

“Keep it down! We’re still wanted yknow!” Cloud chastised and Barret grumbled, “I explained that we need help to get to Sector 7 Upper Plate, so we need to head down to the sewers, Leslie will meet us there.”

“S-seriously? But then…why did he drug us?” Cloud just shrugged and Tifa smirked, “Not curious about it at all huh?”

“Nope, we have a way to save Aerith, that’s all that matters…we’re you’re ready.”

“Well alright then! Let’s go meet this fool…I’m going to give him a piece of my mind that’s fo sure!” Barret scowled and walked out of the gym with Cloud and Tifa close behind. Cloud wasn’t sure but…he held his head and for a brief moment his mind flashed with a painful memory, of horrible hands and gentle ones, of pain and then pleasure. Cloud stumbled a little and as quickly as it arrived. It was gone. “Hey, you alright?”

“Huh? Y-yeah..I’m okay. Let’s go.” And for some reason that Cloud could not name.

  


He _wanted_ to see Leslie again.

  


**End.**


End file.
